


Omega

by samandbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Niall, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Harry and Louis are married, and have adopted Liam and Niall. Liam is a teenager and has just recently started dating, but his parents aren't exactly pleased with who he's decided to date. Will they finally change their minds about Liam's boyfriend when he unexpectedly presents?





	Omega

“Do you think I’ll be an alpha or an omega?” Liam asks as he lays beside his boyfriend.

“Dunno,” Zayn replies tiredly. He lets out yawn before looking over at Liam. “Could be a beta too, yeah? You’re smart enough for one. You’re smart and reliable. Can’t see you being an alpha though.”

“Why not?” Liam asks, pushing himself up a little. “I’m not the buffest guy out there, but I’m still strong!”

“Babe, of course you’re strong enough. I just… can’t picture you as an alpha. You asked for my opinion,” Zayn defends himself. “I mean… would you care if you were an omega?”

“Yeah. Of course I would care. Omegas are treated like such crap. Especially male omegas. They’re rare! I don’t want to be treated differently because of my secondary gender,” Liam mumbles.

“Don’t matter. Even if you were an omega, I’d beat the shit out of anyone who tries to mess with you,”

Liam giggles. “I know you would. You would be my alpha, wouldn’t you? If I turn out to be an omega?”

“Absolutely. No one else is allowed to have you. You’re mine,” Zayn growls. He gently pushes Liam down on his back and kisses him roughly. He pulls Liam closer, and starts making his way to Liam’s neck.

“Zayn,” Liam moans, quickly grabbing onto the alpha.

Zayn sighs as he kisses Liam’s neck. “Taste so good, baby. Want you,”

“My parents,” Liam whines. “Zayn. I can’t wait anymore. I need you. Please.”

“I know, Li-” Zayn whispers as he gently places his hand on Liam’s stomach, lifting his shirt up lightly. “Gonna have to be real quiet. Your parents already hate that I’m in the same bed with you.”

“I can be quiet. I swear. Please, Zayn,” Liam begs.

“Fuck. Maybe I want you to be an omega,” Zayn whispers before kissing Liam roughly.

Liam gasps and quickly pulls away when he hears knocking on his bedroom door. “Dad!” He groans, pushing himself up in sitting position. He crosses his arms against his chest when the door opens.

“What did we say about closing this door, Liam?”

“Dad, it’s not fair. I’m a teenager now. I need my privacy!” Liam complains.

“You live under my house. You’ll follow my rules,” His dad, Louis, warns. “Zayn, it’s time to go home.”

“Yes, Mr. Styles,” Zayn says, immediately getting up from the bed and slipping on his shoes.

“I’ll walk you outside,” Liam says, quickly following Zayn out of his bedroom. He grabs Zayn’s hand as they walk down the stairs together, and head outside. “I’m so sorry. He always does that. It’s annoying.”

“It’s okay. He’s just being your dad. It’s his job,” Zayn chuckles.

“But, my dads hate you. All because you wear leather jackets and have tattoos, and you’re older than me, by like… two years. They’re judging you without even giving you a real chance!” Liam shouts.

“They aren’t the first people to act like that towards me,” Zayn says, sighing softly as he stares at Liam. “Well, anyways… I should get going. See you later?”

“Tomorrow,” Liam corrects him with a smile. “It’s Friday. Maybe we can go out. If my dads let me, that is.”

“We’ll see. Depends on how busy I am tomorrow,” Zayn says. He leans forward and kisses Liam’s cheek, and then his lips. Zayn chuckles when he sees Liam blushing. “Text me later. Love you!”

“Be safe!” Liam shouts, sighing as he watches Zayn take off on his motorcycle. He shakes his head, and then he turns around and heads back inside. Liam looks up and sees his dad already waiting for him in the living room. “Dad, come on. Why do you have to ruin everything?”

“Watch it, Liam James. First of all, the rules are to keep the door open halfway when you have a boy over. That’s the rule!” Louis exclaims. “We don’t have money rules around this house, you know?”

“Except for the million chores you have me doing,” Liam mumbles.

“Your brother has just as many chores as you, and he’s six years younger!” Louis adds.

“What’s going on now?” Harry asks when he walks into the room with Liam’s younger brother, Niall.

Liam scoffs angrily. “God, I really hope you don’t have to put up with this crap when you start dating, Niall,” he mumbles before sulking into the kitchen without saying another word.

Louis immediately turns and looks at Niall. “You are never allowed to date,”

Harry laughs and gently ruffles up Niall’s hair, grinning when Niall whines at him for messing up his hair. “Don’t listen to him, bub. Lou, you don’t think you’re being a bit hard on him? He clearly really likes this Zayn kid. We haven’t even really gotten to know him yet,”

“We don’t need to, Haz. Zayn is clearly one of those alpha’s who think they’re better than everyone else,” Louis scoffs. “I truly don’t know what Liam sees in that damn kid. I mean… they’re total opposites, and he’s corrupting my baby! You should have heard the way they were speaking upstairs.”

“Oh Lou, what did we talk about eavesdropping?” Harry warns.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. They weren’t exactly being quiet,” Louis mumbles.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Either way, I’m inviting Zayn over for dinner this weekend. Don’t give me that look. We should get to know him. Maybe he’s not the bad boy you seem to think he is,” he says.

“Well, I’m not cooking that dinner,” Louis snaps before walking into the kitchen.

Harry sighs, and then he looks down at Niall, who seems just as confused as he is. “Your father is crazy, you know?” he jokes, smiling when he earns a giggle from Niall. “Come on, lad. Let’s go eat some dinner.”

Luckily, Liam’s parents allow him to hang out with Zayn after school the next day. Harry’s already invited Zayn for dinner, which Liam is completely terrified for. He knows that Louis is just going to interrogate Zayn the whole time. He loves his dad, but Liam worries that he’s going to scare Zayn away. Zayn is his first official boyfriend, and the first alpha who’s ever noticed him. Liam doesn’t want to lose him so soon.

“You really don’t have to do this dinner thing tonight, you know?” Liam says when he and Zayn are sitting at a table together. They’ve decided to hang out at the mall. It wasn’t too far from Liam’s house.

Zayn chuckles. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” He looks over at Liam.

Liam sighs. “A little, yeah. I’m just worried about my dad is all. I don’t want him to scare you away!”

“Your dad can be scary, but he’s not that scary, babe. Trust me,” Zayn tries to reassure him.

“I mean, really… I don’t know why my dad suddenly invited you over to dinner anyways. They never have been interested in getting to know you before. So, why now?” Liam huffs.

“Relax, Li. It’s going to be fine. Honestly. You’re worrying over nothing,” Zayn says. He leans over and gently kisses Liam on the lips. “Besides, I’m excited for this dinner. We’ve been together for six months. It’s about time that I start getting to know your family, yeah? Maybe they’ll see I’m not so bad too.”

“I just want them to like you, because I like you. Like, a lot,” Liam says, blushing.

“You’re adorable,” Zayn says, kissing Liam again. The kiss lasts a little longer this time. Liam’s enjoying the fact that he doesn’t have to worry about his parents yelling at them for kissing for once.

“Zayn, bro!”

Zayn quickly pulls away from the kiss and looks over to see a couple of his friends walking up to them.

“Hey!” Zayn grins. He stands up, and does a “bro handshake” with his friends. Liam frowns slightly, though he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t really like Zayn’s friends. They’re bad influences on him, always encouraging him to drink and smoke, and party. His dads would never allow him to date Zayn if they knew what he did with his friends. Plus, his friends are absolutely horrible to him. They’re just as bad as the people at Liam’s school who bully him. “Funny seeing you guys here. Long time no see.”

“Wonder who’s fault that is,” Jack says with annoyance as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Yeah, mate. Always blowing us off to hang out with that bloody omega of yours,” Adam adds.

“Omega?” Zayn asks, instantly earning Liam’s attention. “Liam’s not an omega. He hasn’t presented yet, and don’t talk about him like that when he’s sitting right there, dick.”

Liam nervously fiddles with his fingers. If only Zayn’s heard other things his friends have said about him. This is nothing compared to what Liam is used to. Zayn would have a right fit.

“For real? You’re seriously dating someone who hasn’t even presented yet?” Jack and Adam laugh, earning a glare from Zayn. “Chill out, mate. We’re just messing around!”

“Come on, Z. We just wanna hang out. It’s been awhile, yeah?”

“Can’t. I’ve already got plans with Liam tonight,” Zayn argues. “Maybe some other time though?”

“Oh, here we bloody go again,” Adam scoffs. “You know what? Don’t even bother.”

“It’s okay, Zayn-” Liam begins as he slowly stands from his spot. “You can hang out with them if you want. I- It’s not a big deal. We hang out together all the time.”

Zayn frowns at Liam. “But, what about dinner? Your parents-”

“I’m sure they’ll understand. We can do it another time,” Liam says, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Liam doesn’t want Zayn to hang out with his stupid friends, but they already hate him enough, and Liam really doesn’t want to deal with the slack for “stealing” Zayn again.

“Li-” Zayn begins, reaching over to grab his arm, but Jack quickly pulls him back.

“The lad said it’s alright! Come on, dude. We were gonna hang out at Ed’s house. His parents are away!”

“It’s fine, Zayn. Really,” Liam tries to assure him, giving him a fake smile. “Just text me later or something, okay? I’ll have my dad pick me up.” He leans over to kiss Zayn’s cheek, and then he starts walking away.

Zayn frowns as he watches his boyfriend walk away, instantly feeling guilty.

Liam sniffs as he exits the mall. He pulls out his phone and calls his dad, Harry. He doesn’t want to have Louis come pick him up. He’ll think Zayn stood him up. Harry has always been the more chill of the two when it comes to Liam dating Zayn. He hopes that Harry will be more understanding.

“Hey, Li. What’s up? How’s it going with Zayn?” Harry asks.

Liam clearly his throat. “Um, actually… I- I was wondering if you could pick me up at the mall. Zayn ran into some of his friends and I told him that he could hang out with them. He’s not coming to dinner,”

“That’s disappointing, Li. I was looking forward to having him over,” Harry says.

“Yeah, well I was too, but-” Liam blinks a few times when someone grabs his arm and turns him around. His eyes widen when he sees Zayn standing in front of him. “Zayn! What are-?”

“I turned them down,” Zayn says, smiling apologetically. “I don’t want to hang out with them tonight, Li. Besides, they were being such dicks to you. I don’t like the way they talk about you like that. Been meaning to ditch them for awhile. I thought they would have gotten the picture.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Pop, you don’t have to worry about picking me up. Dinner’s still on,” Liam says, before hanging up. “Zayn, you really didn’t have to do that-” He frowns.

“Didn’t you hear me? I was planning on doing that anyways,” Zayn chuckles.

“I think my dad heard all of that, so maybe that will mean something to him,” Liam says with a smile.

Zayn laughs, and pulls Liam into a hug. He blinks a few times when he smells a scent coming off Liam. “What’s that smell?” He pulls away from the hug and looks at Liam. “You smell different.”

“I smell different?” Liam asks, blinking a few times. “Actually… my dad mentioned it the other day too!”

Zayn frowns, and places a hand on Liam’s forehead. “Do you feel okay?”

“I don’t know,” Liam bites his lip nervously. “Kind of. I woke up with a headache earlier, felt kind of sick. But, I just… my pop was making such a fuss over this dinner. I didn’t want to say anything,”

“Shit, this isn’t good. You should have said something!” Zayn exclaims, running a hand through his hair.

“Wh- Why isn’t it good?” Liam asks nervously as he stares at Zayn. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Zayn.”

“No, it’s not nothing,” Zayn argues, shaking his head. “You’re starting to present, Liam!”

Liam’s eyes widen with shock. “N- No…” He shakes his head. “I… I can’t be!”

“Li, you’re already late. You’re showing all the signs of presenting. I have to get you home right now. Come on,” Zayn quickly grabs Liam’s hand and drags him to his motorcycle before Liam can argue.

Zayn drives as fast as he can back to Liam’s house. Liam gets worse on the way there, which makes it quite difficult for Zayn to concentrate. And Zayn should really get a car at this point. Zayn can tell that Liam’s presenting as an omega, but he doesn’t say it because he knows Liam would just get upset.

Zayn parks the motorcycle, and grabs a hold of Liam, lifting him up in his arms bridal style.

Liam whines as he holds onto Zayn tightly. “Alpha,”

“Shh, baby,” Zayn whispers, carrying him up to the door. “Shit-” He kicks on the door, hoping to get Liam’s parents attention. He looks up as soon as the door opens suddenly.

“Who the fuck-”

“Mr. Styles!” Zayn exclaims, instantly earning Louis’s attention.

Louis’s eyes widen when he looks down and sees the two. “Zayn? What-?”

“I- I’m so sorry! It’s just… Liam’s presenting, a- and I needed to get him home. I- I didn’t want any alpha’s to start smelling him. I just wanted him to be safe,” Zayn explains nervously.

“Harry!” Louis shouts loudly, instantly taking Liam into his arms, ignoring Liam’s cries. “Thank you, Zayn. You did the right thing by bringing him as soon as you noticed. We can take it from here.”

“Wait! I- I need to be with him!” Zayn shouts.

“No,” Louis warns, taking a deep breath. “I know you want to be with him, but you can’t. Liam will be fine. He just needs to go through this without an alpha around. Trust me. We’ll call you when it’s over. Okay?”

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, running to the front door.

“Go and get Niall right now! You two are leaving. Liam’s presenting,” Louis orders. “I’m really sorry, Zayn. I’ll keep you updated.” He slams the door in Zayn’s face, though he instantly feeling guilty about slamming the door in the clearly panicked alpha’s face. This also doesn’t help Liam’s current state either. “Oh Shit. Shh, sweetheart. I promise it’s going to be okay. It’ll be over soon.”

“Why are we leaving? Liam needs both of us. You know I would never-” Harry begins.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Louis says. “Babe, I know. Please don’t argue with me on this one. I’ve gone through this myself. It will make things worse for him if he can smell alpha’s around. Please trust me.”

“Want my alpha,” Liam cries as he struggles to get out of Louis’s grip.

“Shit. When did you get so strong?” Louis asks as he tries to keep his grip tight on Liam.

Harry takes a deep breath, and slowly nods. “Fuck, I can already smell him. He’s an omega, isn’t he?”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with him being an omega,” Louis snaps, before rushing up the stairs.

Harry frowns, though he knows there’s no room for starting an argument with Louis. He sighs, and then he quickly heads upstairs to Niall’s bedroom. He smiles softly when he finds Niall coloring on the floor. “Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel about going on a trip with daddy?”

Niall instantly looks up from his coloring book. “Trip?”

“Yeah, we’re going to go away for a couple of days. Does that sound fun?”

“Where we goin’, papa?” Niall asks, pushing himself up on his knees. “Is LiLi coming too?”

Harry frowns. He knows Niall hates being away from his brother, so it will be very difficult to keep him away for such a long time. Niall doesn’t even understand why they’re leaving. “Afraid, not this time, bub. Daddy and Liam have to stay home, so it’ll just be you and me for a bit, okay? But, I promise that we’re going to have so much fun. Let’s get you all packed up, yeah?”

“Can I bring my crayons?” Niall asks excitedly.

Harry laughs. “Sure, bub. Maybe you can color something for LiLi. I’m sure it’ll make him feel better,”

“Yay!” Niall throws his arms up excitedly, and begins putting away his crayons.

Harry packs a small bag for Niall, and then he packs a bag for himself. He knows they’ll only be gone a couple days at the most. Louis’s first heat only lasted three days when he first presented.

Harry walks downstairs and sees Niall hugging Louis goodbye.

“Daddy will see you in a couple of days, okay, sunshine?” Louis says, kissing Niall’s forehead.

“Why can’t you come with us, dadda?” Niall pouts.

“I’m sorry, love. Daddy has to stay home and take care of Liam. We’ll do something fun together when you get back home. I promise. Okay?” Louis smiles at Niall. “You’ll have so much fun with papa.”

Harry walks over to Louis and gives him a quick kiss. “Please take care of him,”

“Come on, you know I will,” Louis whispers, hugging Harry tightly. “Take care of my baby.”

“You know I will,” Harry replies, mocking Louis, he laughs when Louis whacks him on the shoulder. “Alright, love. Take care of yourself, and call me if you need anything. Keep the doors locked!”

“Is this how Liam feels when I tell him to keep his door opened when Zayn’s around?” Louis asks.

“I would assume so, yes. Now go, Lou. Our child needs you!” Harry exclaims, gently pushing Louis towards the stairs. He chuckles, and gently grabs Niall, leading the way out of the house.

Louis tries his best to help Liam in any way that he can, but he knows there’s nothing he can really do.

Liam’s completely exhausted. His first heat lasts four days. It was the worst four days of his life. And now, he’s devastated that he’s an omega. He’s not happy about it, even though Louis tries to tell him that being an omega isn’t that, and that the times are changing. Liam doesn’t believe it. He’s seen alpha’s at school, and how they treat the female omega’s. Liam’s not looking forward to the way he’ll be treated.

The only good thing coming out of this, is that Zayn can officially be his alpha.

“LiLi, look!”

Liam blinks a few times, and looks over to see Niall running into his room. He can’t help but smile, because Niall makes him smile no matter what kind of mood he’s in. Liam’s been lying in bed all day, refusing to talk to anyone. He’s still upset about being presented as an omega.

“Hey Ni,” Liam greets tiredly. “Did you just get home?”

“Uh huh. Look-” Niall shoves a piece of paper in Liam’s face.

Liam blinks a few times, and then takes the piece of paper. He looks at it and sees it’s a drawing. “Wow, Ni. What a lovely drawing. You’re getting better. Is this of our family?”

“Yeah, lookie-” Niall points at each person in the picture. “Daddy, papa, me, you…”

“Oh, who’s that?” Liam asks when he notices the fifth person in the picture.

“Zayn,” Niall says, which instantly melts Liam’s heart. Niall’s only met Zayn a couple times, and Zayn thought Niall was adorable despite his hatred for children. He’s not the typical alpha who wants a family, which Liam is completely fine with. Although, maybe one or two kids would be nice.

“Oh, Niall. That’s so sweet of you. Here, why don’t we send Zayn a picture and sees what he thinks…” Liam gently lifts Niall up onto the bed, and then pulls out his phone. He takes a picture of Niall holding up the drawing, and then he sends Zayn the picture. “I bet Zayn will appreciate that so much.”

Niall giggles. “Will Zayn come over soon?”

“I’m sure he will. Do you like him?” Liam asks hopefully. Niall’s opinion is so important to him.

Niall nods, which causes Liam to smile. “Zayn is funny. He made me laugh!”

“Yeah? Is that so?” Liam grins, and then he tickles Niall, which instantly sends him into a fit of giggles. “Did you have fun with papa on your trip? I missed you this weekend.”

“Uh huh!” Niall nods, and goes on to tell Liam about everything he did with Harry.

“Sounds like you had fun,” Liam laughs, and then he looks down when his phone dings. He grins when he sees the reply that he’s gotten from Zayn about Niall’s drawing.

 **zayn** :  
_holy shit, that’s the cutest thing i’ve ever fucking seen_

 **zayn** :  
_give the little lad a hug for me_

Liam laughs, and pulls Niall into a hug. “Of course Zayn liked the picture!” He looks up and bites his lip when Harry suddenly appears in the doorway. “H- Hi dad…”

“Hey,” Harry smiles at the sight of his two sons. “Ni, can you go downstairs with daddy for a bit?”

“Okay, papa!” Niall jumps down from Liam’s bed and then he hurries out of Liam’s bedroom.

“Is this about me being an omega?” Liam asks nervously.

“Yes,” Harry replies, walking over and sitting on Liam’s bed. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m not mad. I’m actually very proud. Your dad and I are. We’re proud to have you as an omega son. You should be proud too.”

Liam sighs quietly. “Dad talked to you, didn’t he?”

“He might have,” Harry admits. “He was quite upset when I came home. Told me how you didn’t want to be an omega. But, Louis is right. Things have gotten so much better for omega’s recently. Most alpha’s these days aren’t so traditional anymore. I mean, do you really think your dad would have a normal job right now if omega’s were still treated wrongfully?” He raises his eyebrows at Liam.

“You haven’t seen the alpha’s at my school, dad,” Liam mumbles. “They’re horrible to the female omega’s, and the teacher’s don’t do anything about it. I’m terrified about going back to school!”

Harry frowns at Liam. “Babe, why didn’t you say anything to us about this? We could have transferred you to a better school. You need to be in a good school where you can focus on your education,”

Liam shrugs his shoulders. “Didn’t want you and dad to go through all that trouble,” he mumbles.

“Nonsense. We’re getting you to a better school as soon as we can, Liam,” Harry says, shaking his head. He stands up. “Talk to your dad, love. He’s quite worried about you.”

“Okay,” Liam says, laying back down and grabbing his phone.

Harry smiles, and he leans down to gently kiss his forehead. “We really are proud of you,” he says. “Hey, why don’t you invite Zayn over tonight? I’m sure he’s been dying to see you.”

“Really, I can?” Liam asks, instantly lighting up.

“Sure,” Harry chuckles. “Since we didn’t have that dinner the other night. We can make it up to him.”

“Thanks, pop!” Liam says, instantly texting Zayn to come over to his house.

It takes Zayn about twenty minutes to arrive at Liam’s house.

Liam opens the door, and takes a deep breath when he sees Zayn. “Hey,” he breathes.

“Shit. I’ve missed you, Li,” Zayn says before immediately pulling Liam into a hug.

Liam laughs as he hugs Zayn back. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Zayn. I honestly had no idea,” he whispers. “I mean, we really weren’t expecting me to present to happen any time soon since I was a bit of a late bloomer already. I feel so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Zayn says as he pulls away from the hug. “No need to be embarrassed.”

Liam blushes, and then he reaches over and kisses Zayn once.

“So, omega, huh?” Zayn asks, smirking.

“Shut up!” Liam whines, shoving Zayn playfully. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, we do have to talk about it eventually, you know? If you want me to be your alpha,” Zayn grins.

“Well, look who it is,”

Liam looks over and sees Harry walking into the living room, Niall following right behind him.

Niall gasps when he sees Zayn, and runs over to hug him.

Liam laughs at Niall. “Wow. I think he’s more excited to see you than I am!”

Zayn chuckles as he hugs Niall back. “Hey little lad,” he says. “Thanks for that drawing. You’re brilliant.”

Niall looks up at Zayn and grins, and then he whines when Zayn ruffles his hair. “No! My hair!”

Liam shakes his head fondly as he watches Niall run away, before looking over at Zayn with a smile. “So, uh... this is what you have to look forward to the next few years,”

“I’m okay with that,” Zayn replies, smiling right back at him.

“Zayn,” Harry begins as he walks over to the two. “Hey. I don’t believe we’ve officially been introduced. Nice to finally meet you. I’m Harry. Please don’t call me Mr. Styles. I hate that. Louis’s making dinner, but I’m sure he’ll be out in a few minutes. Please make yourself at home.”

“Thank you, Mr… uh, I mean, Harry?” Zayn says nervously.

Liam giggles as he watches Zayn, happy that his parents are finally giving his boyfriend a chance.


End file.
